


Fly me to the Moon

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory had just left the Doctor, this time forever. And the Doctor sees someone that makes him eager for this future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly me to the Moon

New York was cool. New York would be a fez if Earth was a hat shop. Amy and Rory were gone for good, and it wasn’t an almost true, the next time Rory died would be a real death and he wouldn’t be around. Still he couldn’t leave New York, like something was gluing him to the ground.   
That’s when he heard sweet singing from a bench in the park. He would recognize this voice even if someone tried to stop him, even if someone made him forget her, he would know this voice meant something.   
She was singing ‘Fly me to the moon’ and he felt something weird bubbling up on him, he wouldn’t cry. Crying wasn’t cool.   
He should leave, stand up and go. If she saw him, she would die. How fitting, he always seemed to meet her when someone left his life. And here she was… He looked behind him, thinking that one second wouldn’t hurt. That’s when the penny dropped, he had regenerated. His face wouldn’t trigger anything. For the first time since he could remember, he felt something that resembled hope.   
She was holding a baby girl, the Time Lord only needed to look at her to know her timeline was soon to be reaching one year. He wondered if his former companion was waiting for her husband. It was so her, to be lulling the baby to sleep in the middle of a busy park.   
She stood up with the now sleeping baby in her arms and looked for the stroller, that’s when she saw him.   
“ _Oi_ , could you stop creepily stare at me and help me instead of looking at me like a baby llama whom got lost from its family?” Typical Donna, yelling at a stranger and typical him, just obeying her so he wouldn’t be slapped. “Can you get that stroller for me?” He did so not without almost tripping. “Are you always that gracious or are you getting used to that body?”   
He bit his tongue and said. “Beautiful baby. She looks smart and very baby-y, she prefers to be called Jasmine, by the way.”   
“Oh, I know that, but she is still going to be called Eileen until she is old enough to change her name.”   
“What do you mean with you know…” he stared at her and then he felt it, it had been such a long time that he forgot the feeling. Two Time Lords, better yet, two time ladies.   
“I had forgotten how this you looked like the Martian you are. And yes, I know you are not from Mars…” she saw the emotions playing in his face. “Do you want to hold her?”   
“Is she…?” she put the baby in his arms not letting him finish the question.   
“When you told me you would ruin the biggest surprise of your life, I didn’t think this would be it. You are going to meet her soon, a grown up her. She is bloody calling herself Jasmine, the cheek is all from you Spaceman. By the way, if you see River, slap her in the face for me. I have her voice permanently saying ‘Spoilers’ in situations like this.”   
That make him chuckle. “You always find me when I need you.” He whispers.   
“Blame the TARDIS. She is always finding her ways to get you where you need to be, not me.”   
It was getting dark and he didn’t want to let the Eileen go, even though he knew he would hold her a lot one day. “You should go now, future you is coming and you don’t want the headache of a paradox, do you?”   
He settled the baby in the stroller and almost ran in the direction of his TARDIS hoping it would make the day it would all happen to him come by faster.


End file.
